Conventional aircraft wheel assemblies often include over-inflation pressure relief valves to prevent over-inflation of aircraft tires. Fewer aircraft wheel assemblies include tire pressure monitoring systems. Adding tire pressure monitoring systems to existing aircraft can be expensive and require significant additional equipment and wiring. Further, in some aircraft, the additional equipment cannot be installed after initial assembly. As such, it may be beneficial to provide a less expensive, more widely usable tire pressure monitoring system to accommodate existing aircraft.